date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Date A Live Episode 13
Date A Live |Ending = Hatsukoi Winding Road |Previous = Episode 12 |Next = Date A Live Ⅱ Episode 1 }} DATE TO DATE is the thirteenth episode and the first OVA episode of Date A Live anime. It's released along with Volume 9 on December 9, 2013. Synopsis Shido is with Origami, with the two seemingly on a date. Shido starts revealing very embarrassing and perverted things about him toward Origami which she merely takes without any sort of negative reaction. Yesterday, at Raizen High, Tohka shows Shido her new cellphone that she received from Kotori and asks Shido if she could put his number on it so she could call him first which Shido agrees to, making Tohka happily run off. Out of nowhere, Origami appears in front of Shido who asks if they could go out tomorrow which she affirms as a date between them. When Shido tries to excuse himself from her offer, Origami reminds him that she and him are technically now going out together, which Shido hesitantly reaffirms. Origami then tells him that they will meet tomorrow at the park at ten o'clock exactly before leaving. Tohka then suddenly comes running toward Shido, sadly telling him that she does not know how to use her new phone until she accidentally smacks Shido with it. A while later, Kotori is contacted by Shido and is told by him that Origami asked him out on a date tomorrow. Kotori simply tells him to ignore her, but Shido can't due to the misunderstanding he created of making her believe that they are going out now, refusing to hurt her feelings. Kotori eventually decides to make a plan to have Origami hate Shido instead during their date. The next day at the park, Origami waits for Shido, who is actually hiding at a tree behind her, wearing a set of clothing that looks very awful that was advised by Kotori for him. As they watch Origami wait for over an hour for Shido, Kotori asks him if he had Tohka do something to keep her distracted for now, with Shido answering that he asked Tohka to buy some groceries for dinner, with a video feed of Tohka showing her shopping in the market district in town. Kotori reports to Shido that they will monitor Tohka just in case something happens, especially the possibility of Shido bumping into her. Kotori then instructs Shido to begin the date. Shido walks to and greets Origami, who says that she was worried that something may have happened to him, causing Shido to react to it, prompting Kotori to talk him out of it. Origami then takes notice of Shido's clothing and asks him of what he thinks of her's. He initially begins to compliment her until Kotori corrects him, making him comment badly on her outfit, at which Origami asks him what he would rather see her wear, causing a choice to be made for the crew. Everyone votes for the third option, and Shido is forced to go with it and tells Origami to wear a swimsuit and a pair of dog ears and tail. Shido then awaits some punishment from Origami, but notices that she is gone. As he looks around, he notices Origami come running back, wearing exactly what he told her to wear, much to Shido's dismay. Kotori wonders why Origami's happiness meter did not go down, thus making her and the crew make a decision on what nasty thing Shido should say to her. Kotori and her crew then choose the first option, at which she instructs Shido to go with it, causing Shido, despite his reluctance, to say something really awful toward Origami and demands that she walk on her hands and feet which she does obediently without any sort of resistance, to the complete shock of Shido and the crowd he has now gathered, as well as Kotori's utter surprise. Suddenly, Origami takes the belt from Shido's pants and wears it around her neck, barking afterwards, shocking Shido even more and eventually he apologizes to her after the whole incident. Later at a restaurant, after the whole conversation from earlier in the episode, Origami excuses herself to go to the restroom, with another decision coming out for the Fraxinus crew to choose from. After voting, Kotori instructs Shido to go with the first option again. As Origami heads for the restroom, Shido then speaks out to her that he won't let her go, with Origami then deciding to do it in front of him among the people around them. Just as Origami raises her skirt, Shido then jumps up to stop her, but hits his foot on the chair in front, making him trip and fall to the ground, but had accidentally grabbed Origami's skirt, revealing her panty in front of the people in the restaurant. Unfazed by the embarrassment, Origami then asks Shido if he wants her to do so on him, shocking him even more, with Kannazuki crying out at how perverted Origami is, before he is hit by Kotori since he is the same. A while later, Shido decides to go get a drink and asks Origami to wait for him. As he walks, Kotori complains at how difficult Origami is being and is forced to rely on their "last resort": by having Shido act as Origami's actual boyfriend. Asking what she means, Kotori tells him that since they are technically going out with one another, he could break up with her there and finally shake her off, with Shido agreeing to settle this. Elsewhere, Tohka is just about finishing grocery shopping and looks at the last item she needs on the list but has a hard time reading or understanding what it is. Immediately, she calls Shido on her cellphone for help. With Shido, he contacts Origami and ends his ties with her, saying that he wants nothing to do with her anymore and that he hates her. As he is talking with her, Shido then recognizes afterwards that the voice sounds familiar and realizes that he was talking to Tohka instead. A sudden earthquake then occurs, with Shido running off to clear the misunderstanding with her. Kotori tells Shido that Tohka's emotional state is dropping down fast and that her Spirits powers are coming back to her too quickly. Shido asks how Tohka managed to contact him, with Reine reveals that in case of an emergency, Tohka's cellphone would instantly connect with the earpiece Shido is wearing if ever she decides to call him. Kotori reports to Shido that Tohka is at the park from before, with Shido running as fast as he can to her. Origami then calls Shido and asks where he went off to, but Shido asks her to wait for him there a bit longer as he continues running. He reaches the park and sees Tohka sitting by herself on the ground, crying. Shido then calls out to her and takes back what he said to her, saying that he didn't mean all of that and clears the misunderstanding successfully. Tohka then asks if they will be together forever and he says that they will, making Tohka happy again. She then stands up and shows Shido how she did well with her first chore and he praises her for it. Tohka then asks for Shido to pat her on the head, but as he is about to do so, Origami comes out of nowhere and hugs him, with Tohka noticing her presence. Origami then says that she and Shido will now be together forever. Tohka then separates her from Shido and tells her loudly that when Shido said that, he was referring to her than Origami, causing another argument between the two to start. Shido then wonders what is happening until he checks and realizes that his cellphone was still connected to Origami's, meaning that she also heard what he said. On Fraxinus, Kotori sees Origami's happiness meter surpass its limit and sarcastically congratulates her older brother. A while later at an arcade, Tohka is playing one of the games until she breaks it due to imagining her enemy as Origami, much to Shido's chagrin. At school, Tohka demands to Origami to get her hands off Shido and back away, but she refuses until Tohka forces her to let go of him. Origami remarks to Tohka how she is getting in the way between her and Shido, with Tohka firing back, causing yet another argument to start between the two. As the two continue arguing, Tonomachi shows Shido a new keychain he had attached to his phone. Shido asks him where he got it and Tonomachi shows him several different kinds of it on his phone, one in particular catching Shido's attention; a pink panda keychain, which also catches Tohka and Origami's attention when he mentions it. Just then, Shido gets a phone call from Kotori. When he asks her what's wrong, she angrily tells him that Tohka's happiness meter just dropped and reminds him of what will happen if her happiness goes down way too far. Reine then suggests that Shido take Tohka somewhere to let her blow off some steam and when he asks where, Reine suggests the arcade. At the arcade, Tohka plays different kinds of games while angrily imagining her every opponent as Origami in each one, destroying at the end as well where Shido tells her to stop breaking the games. Shido then notices one of the crew from Fraxinus, Nakatsugawa, acting as one of the repair men in the arcade where Kotori reveals to Shido that Ratatoskr had organized with the arcade beforehand. Reine then says that while Tohka's happiness meter is rising up, her uneasiness remains high still. Kotori then suggest that Shido let Tohka play more. As they continue through, Tohka notices a photo booth and she asks what it is, with Shido explaining to her that it is meant to take pictures of people which strangely embarrasses Tohka. She then remarks how she does not feel comfortable in taking pictures and when Shido suggest that they do something else, Tohka then shyly asks Shido if he wants a picture of her and Shido says he would. Tohka then goes inside the photo booth alone and when Shido tries to go in himself, she reacts and kicks him away, telling him not to come in, confusing Shido. Kotori points out at how Tohka must be camera shy and Reine then mentions that she did took a picture of her during her medical examination once, making her come to a certain conclusion on what Tohka is doing. After she takes her picture, Tohka comes out of the booth and places her picture in Shido's breast pocket, telling him not to look at it for now which he agrees to, still confused. Meanwhile, Origami is in the arcade herself and is playing a crane game which is filled with different kinds of panda keychains. She manages to pick one up but when she tries to bring it back, it falls and with no more coins, she goes to get some more. After she leaves the area, Shido and Tohka arrive at the same crane game and Tohka takes immediate notice of it and happily sees the panda keychains. Shido then says that if she wants she could get one for her, but Tohka says she will do it herself. Tohka manages to get one, but when Shido tries to get it, he realizes it's stuck and when he tries to get some help, Tohka punches the machine, making her prize fall and happily picks it up, telling Shido that they can go home. Afterwards, Origami arrives with a new batch of coins and sees the game has been replaced with a brand-new one which makes getting the keychains easy as she begins to play. Later, Tohka hands the keychain she got to Shido, saying that she is giving it to him in the hope that he won't hate her anymore, but Shido says that he doesn't hate her. Tohka reveals that earlier at school, Origami told her that he hated her. Shido then clears it up to Tohka that he absolutely does not hate her, telling her that he would not be on a date with her if he hated her, making Tohka happy again. Shido then says to Tohka that she can keep the keychain as her memento of their time spent together today and Tohka happily agrees. The next day at school, a visibly happy Tohka is asked by Tonomachi on why she looks so cheery today. Tohka initially mentions that Shido took her out yesterday but then adds a very unclear follow-up to what they did on their date, sparking a misunderstanding that Shido tries to clear up to their classmates. Suddenly, the picture Tohka put in Shido's breast pocket falls off and is picked up by Ai, Mai and Mii who view the picture and react strangely flustered before handing it back to Shido. When Shido takes it back, to his complete shock, the picture Tohka gave him is a picture of her naked at which Tohka embarrassingly asks why he brought with him to school. Embarrassed himself, Shido asks why she was naked and Tohka explains that Reined told him before during her medical examination to take her clothes off when taking a picture. The rest of their classmates then go after Shido and call him a pervert, forcing him to run away while voicing out that it is all a misunderstanding. As he runs, Origami grabs a hold of him and gives him the panda keychain he took notice of yesterday and when tries to politely reject it, Origami forces him to take it and he does. She shows him another one that she has, remarking that now they match before walking away happily. Tohka then rushes to him, telling him to take the picture with him before noticing the keychain in Shido's hand before remarking herself as well that she and Shido match and ending the episode. Characters *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Origami Tobiichi *Kotori Itsuka *Hiroto Tonomachi *Ai Yamabuki *Mai Hazakura *Mii Fujibakama *Reine Murasame *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Yamai Sisters (cameo) Preview Trivia *This was available to be pre-ordered along with volume 9 before August 31, 2013. *Following the anime's tradition, the next Spirits to appear (in this case, the Yamai sisters) made a brief cameo. *Origami reminding Shido and that they are both going out is a callback to Date A Live Episode 02, in which Shido unintentionally asks Origami to go out with him. Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:OVA Category:Article stubs